


Jaki Nekromanta, taki demon!

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: Beta: BRAK!!Opowiadanie: jest moje, postacie, też..Pomysł: Całkowicie mój..Ilość rozdziałów: ?ilość stron na rozdział: od 1 do 2.Ilość serii: 1Treść: +18.Scena erotyczna: Znacie mnie. Jasne, że będzie!





	1. Czasami…

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry za powiadam, że to opowiadanie nie będzie długie i nie będzie miało długich rozdziałów ^^! I chyba będzie to jedyne regularne opowiadanie, które będę wrzucać i pierwsze hetero! O Boże... To jest złe. Trzymajcie mnie xD!!

Rozdział: 1. – Czasami…

Czasami mam wrażenie, że nie jestem ludzką istotą. Czasami gdy siedzę w ogrodzie widzę, że wszyscy szepcą, a gdy wstaję i wychodzę wszyscy nagle milkną lub patrzą na mnie ze strachem. Czasami nie rozumiem samego istnienia ludzi, a innym, bardziej bolesnym, gdy zaczynam biec przed siebie i uciekać szybciej niż człek z wioski zaczynam się bać… Nie! Jestem przerażona. To wcale nie jest tak, że męska część populacji patrzy z pożądaniem, a ich kobiety z nienawiścią, ale jestem księżniczką i nie wypada mi być rozwiązłą! Wkrótce mam wyjść za mąż za króla, którego nie kocham, ale ojciec powiedział, że tak trzeba… Muszę coś zrobić… Muszę uciec z tego miejsca nim ktoś mnie albo posiądzie siłą, albo wyjdę za tego kogo nie kocham i kochać nie będę…

 …*** ******* …


	2. Ucieczka..

            W nocy, gdy wszyscy – nawet straż – smacznie spali postanowiłam opuścić me komnaty. Udając się w stronę pożądanego wyjścia powoli czułam się wolna. Moja piękna czerwona suknia była tym razem bardziej potargana i nie posiadała koła podtrzymującego wszystko do kupy. To wszystko dlatego, że nigdy nie ubierałam się sama. _Ah_! _Jak ja sobie poradzę_? Lamentowałam w duszy lecz i tak udałam się cichaczem do wyjścia.

Wyszłam powoli, smukle, niczym balerina przede mną mając tylko jedne, wielkie wrota. Dotknęłam ich i ostatni raz spojrzałam za siebie. _Żegnajcie rodzice_! Pomyślałam opuszczając zamek, a następnie wioskę. Przede mną rozpościerał się wielki las w którym postanowiłam zamieszkać. _Ha_! _Kobieta sama, w lesie_ ; szydziła podświadomość. Jakiś czas błądziłam w ciemnościach. Uchylałam gałęzie, zaciągając coraz bardziej moją czerwoną suknie o wystające konary drzew. W końcu dotarłam do samego środka lasu, a przynajmniej tak pamiętałam opisy różnych grajków i podróżnych, którzy opowiadali mi baśnie.

            Było dokładnie tak, jak opowiadali! Znajdowałam się na niewielkiej polanie dookoła mając tylko i wyłącznie drzewa, zaś w centrum mając staw. Bez większego namysłu spragniona jak diabli pomknęłam do jeziora i zaczęłam pić wodę, mając nadzieję, że nie jest zatruta. _Umrzesz i co Ci z tego przyjdzie_?

            Nawodniona wstałam ocierając z gracją usta i zobaczyłam, oczy… Iskrzyły się w ciemnościach niczym płomienie. Wystraszona odskoczyłam do najbliższych krzaków, chowając się w nich. Po chwili na polanę wyszedł mężczyzna. _Chyba mnie nie zauważył_ , pomyślałam z ulgą. Miał długie, kruczoczarne włosy, sięgające mu ramion i szaro-niebieskie spodnie. W ręce miał dzban, do którego nabrał trochę wody, a później spojrzał w moją stronę, bo poruszyłam gwałtownie ręką, aby trochę bardziej odsłonić gałęzie i robiąc tym dziwny odgłos łamanych gałęzi. W końcu w nocy wszystko słychać.

            Dziwny, młody mężczyzna odstawił dzban na ziemię i zrobił dwa kroki w moim kierunku. Odsunęłam się od krzaka i zaczęłam panicznie uciekać. Robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu. Gdy jednak tajemniczy mężczyzna zniknął mi z oczu odetchnęłam z ulgą. Może pomyślał, że jestem tylko zwierzęciem czy czymś takim? _Heh, głupi ma szczęście_!

Mimo wszystko dopiero po paru godzinach się zatrzymałam na jakąś większą przerwę. Usiadłam zmęczona pod drzewem i spojrzałam w górę. Dalej las był ciemny jak diabli, nawet nie wiedziałam która jest godzina, ani czy jest już w ogóle rano. Dotknęłam spoconego czoła i zrozumiałam, że jest gorące. _Super_ , _umrzesz sama_ , _gdzieś w lesie_! Kpiła podświadomość. Uśmiechnęłam się pogardliwie do siebie i westchnęłam cicho. Oparłam dłoń na drzewie i zaczęłam kaszleć. _Na wszystko, co istnieje nie teraz_! Jęknęłam żałośnie i powoli się podniosłam. Nie mam pojęcia ile tak krążyłam, ale w końcu wykończona i totalnie zmęczona upadłam na ziemię. Ostatnie co zobaczyłam to czyjeś męskie buty.

 …******…


	3. Nekromanta..

            Poczułam coś ciepłego w ustach i uchyliłam powoli powieki. Przede mną był bardzo rozmazany obraz. Wciąż czułam się źle i w płucach mnie paliło, żywym ogniem. Pół przytomnie spojrzałam przed siebie i ujrzałam człowieka. Poił mnie jakimś ohydnym, ale pomagającym wywarem z ziół. Zamrugałam, a obraz mi się wyostrzył nieco bardziej. Odezwał się do mnie, jakoś tak nie zrozumiale, pokiwałam bezmyślnie głową i zamknęłam oczy, zasypiając.

***

            Gdy znów się zbudziłam było już ze mną dużo lepiej niż wcześniej. Usiadłam nie mając pojęcia, gdzie jestem, a byłam w jakiejś chacie.

Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego! Dom posiadał mnóstwo ziół i kwiatów porozwieszanych pod sufitem. Gdzieś na stole leżały jakieś narzędzia i mnóstwo rzeczy. Ja leżałam na łożu ze skór. Zupełnie nago, przykryta jedynie czarną skórą z niedźwiedzia. Po lewej stronie stała rozklekotana półka z księgami i książkami, zaś nie co dalej, gdzieś w kącie stała, stara skrzynia. Absolutnie wszędzie były świece. Gdzieś tam, daleko, w kącie leżały moje poszarpane ubrania. Chata posiadała dwa okna i jedne drzwi.

Nagle drzwi skrzypnęły, a następnie otworzyły się i do środka wszedł on! Mężczyzna znad jeziora. Miał zielone, piękne oczy, tym razem jego czarne włosy były spięte w kok, przewiązany czerwoną wstążką, a ubrany był w czarne szaty. Spojrzał na mnie, a na moich policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.

–          Witaj. Widzę, że się w końcu…

–          Czy ty się ze mną… – Spojrzałam na siebie, przerywając mu i ukryłam się bardziej pod skórą. Dziwne zaczęcie znajomości, ale nie u miałam o niczym innym myśleć w tej chwili. Sukinsyn mnie zgwałcił! Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął. Nie umiałam sobie przypomnieć nic, a jego uśmiech potwierdził tylko moje przypuszczenia i doprowadził mnie do jeszcze większych rumieńców.

–          Powinnaś się położyć, nie możesz się ruszać z łóżka przez następnych kilka godzin. – Zmienił temat i podszedł do mnie kładąc mnie z powrotem do łóżka. Miał delikatny, choć stanowczy uścisk. Zgodziłam się nic nie mówiąc, chociaż czułam się dziwnie. Bezpiecznie. Po chwili mężczyzna usiadł obok mnie i podał mi coś do picia. – Wypij. – Nakazał.

–          Jesteś szamanem? – Upiłam łyk ohydnego naparu. Ten zaśmiał się i pokręcił przecząco głową.

–          Nie, kochana. Zgaduj dalej. – Nie odezwałam się jednak. Podkuliłam nogi i schowałam się pod przyjemnym materiałem. Wyczułam jednak że się na mnie patrzy. – No dobra powiem Ci – zrobił pauzę – Jestem Nekromantom. – Stwierdził luźno, jakby nic mi nie zrobił. – A! Wybacz, ale twoje ubrania nie nadawały się do użytku dlatego je zdjąłem… – zakrztusiłam się napojem i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie kłamał. Zabrał mi pusty kubek. – No co ty?! Serio myślałaś, że Cię zgwałciłem? – Zakpił. Nie odezwałam się, rumieniąc na policzkach. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. – Jesteś dla mnie za smarkata. Poza tym nie gwałcę nie przytomnych i chorych dziewczyn.

–          Wybacz mi proszę. – Szepnęłam. – W zamku mówili, że wszyscy mężczyźni są… – Odchrząknęłam cicho.

–          Źli? – Przytaknęłam. – Poza tym… Mieszkasz na zamku? – Zainteresował się. – Jesteś księżniczką?

–          Tak. Jestem księżniczką. – Uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie zakrywając piersi. Usiadłam i spojrzałam mu w oczy. – Ale wszyscy mnie nienawidzili i nie chcę tam wracać. – Rzuciłam cicho i znów zostałam pchnięta na łoże.

–          Rozumiem, ale powinnaś leżeć. – Puścił do mnie oczko. – A właśnie jak się nazywasz?

–          Jestem Anna. – Mruknęłam cicho. Nastała cisza.

–          Piłaś wodę z jeziora? – Zapytał zaciekawiony. Skinęłam głową. – Dobrze mi się wydawało, że Ciebie widziałem w nocy. – Mruknął spokojnie. Dotknął mojego czoła. – Dobrze, że Ciebie nie zabiły. – Rzucił poważnie i zsunął dłoń na moje włosy, dotykając ich ostrożnie. Pochylił się nade mną. Jego wzrok był zamglony. – Jesteś piękna – Szepnął  i pokręcił głową. Odsunął się gwałtownie. Odchrząknął zdezorientowany. –  Ja… Ja muszę coś sprawdzić! Tak…

–          Nekromanto? – Spuściłam wzrok. – Każdy mężczyzna tak na mnie reaguje. Nie wiem czemu. – Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Młody mężczyzna uniósł brew.

–          Każdy mówisz? – Podszedł do półki z księgami.

–          Tak…

Wyciągnął jedną z nich i otworzył uporczywie czegoś szukając w niej. Zerknął na mnie.

–          To wszystko tłumaczy. – Mruknął do siebie.

…******…


	4. Sukkub…

 

Uniosłam brew uspakajając się gwałtownie.

–          Succubus. – Powiedział do siebie chodząc w kółko i patrząc to na mnie, to na księgę. Po chwili usiadł obok mnie i pokazując mi obrazki i litery składające się w zdania. –Jesteś Sukkubem!

–          Nie wiem co to takiego. – Rzuciłam. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie i westchnął ciężko. Zatrzasnął księgę nim zdążyłam zobaczyć cokolwiek dokładniej.

–          To bardzo piękny demon. – Powiedział tonem znawcy. Uniosłam brew. – Jedyne czego Ci brakuje to kopyt, rogów i ogona, ale to występuje dopiero po ukończeniu osiemnastego roku życia.. Ty mi wyglądasz na czternaście maks.

Spojrzałam na niego z miną „Chyba sobie kpisz!”

–          To nie jest możliwe. – Bąknęłam cicho. – Nawet nie wiem kim jest moja prawdziwa matka! Urodziła mnie i zniknęła. Później podobno znaleźli jej ciało w rowie rozszarpane przez psy. – Powiedziałam smętnie. – Ale to dawne czasy! – Dodałam zirytowana, nie wiedząc czemu. – I mam siedemnaście lat. – Bąknęłam jeszcze, zdegustowana.

–          O! To ciekawe bo ja mam prawie osiemnaście. – Puścił mi oczko, a ja odwróciłam wzrok. – Czyli nie jesteś tak smarkata jak mi się wydawało. – Zaśmiał się.

–          Głupek. – Prychnęłam śmiechem.

–          A właśnie, ogólnie przyniosłem Ci ubrania, ale gdzieś je posiałem. – Podrapał się pogłowie. – Zaraz przyniosę Ci nowe. – Westchnął i wyszedł.

            Opadłam na pościel, zaczynając się zastanawiać czy Nekromanta jest normalny. _Raczej nie jest_! Jak tylko poczuję się lepiej będę musiała iść dalej. Jeszcze nie wiem gdzie, ale gdzieś na pewno. Może na północ? Tam się osiedle i zobaczę co dalej. Westchnęłam i zamknęłam oczy. Chyba przysnęłam bo, gdy znów uchyliłam powieki Nekromanta siedział u moich stup i obserwował mnie z dziwną miną. Usiadłam niepewnie i już miałam pytać o co mu chodzi, gdy on wyciągnął rękę w moim kierunku i dotknął mojej głowy.

–          Twoja choroba nie tylko była związana z wypiciem wody z jeziora. – Poczułam jak jego palce przesuwają się po czymś. Wstrzymałam oddech. – Rety nie miałem pojęcia, że przemiana dopadnie Cię tu i będzie tak szybko! – Powiedział zafascynowany.

–          C… Co robisz? – Zbliżył usta do moich. Znów miał zamglone oczy. Nie opierałam się. Pozwoliłam mu na złączenie naszych warg. Nie byłam pewna co robić, ale poddałam się. Całował dobrze. Nie świetnie, ale dobrze. Czułam się bardzo bezpieczna. Jego ręce zjechały na moje piersi i zaczęły je masować, delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Sapnęłam mu w usta i rozchyliłam je pozwalając na więcej i w tedy… Opamiętał się.

–          Przepraszam! – Powiedział nagle odsuwając się. – Za blisko. – Powiedział, a ja uniosłam brew. – Przepraszam. – Mruknął.

–          Podobało mi się. – Powiedziałam cicho.

–          P… Podobało? – Zapytał zaskoczony.


	5. Ogon i rogi..

– Tak… Podobało. – Powiedziałam oblizując usta.  
Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i spojrzał mi w oczy.  
– Jestem ciekaw co taka piękna istota robi na ziemi. – Powiedział nagle.  
Usiadłam, wzruszając ramionami. Zrozumiałam, że mężczyzna jest pod wpływem tego dziwnego uroku. Postanowiłam odejść teraz nawet jeśli nie jestem do końca zdrowa. Tak, będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Zwłaszcza dla niego. Wiem, że mężczyźni w wiosce potrafili się zabijać o moje serce i to dosłownie.  
– Ugh… Chyba nadużyłam twojej gościny. – Szepnęłam. – Powinnam odejść nim to wszystko zajdzie za daleko. – Wstałam. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie zakłopotany.  
– Nie mogę Cię zatrzymać. – Mruknął cicho. – Ale powiedz mi, gdzie się udasz. Sama, prawie przemieniona w sukkuba? – dotknęłam głowy, której on dotykał wcześniej. – Spałaś pięć godzin, a gdy tylko Cię tu przyniosłem spałaś aż cztery dni. – Stwierdził. Gdy tylko dotarłam palcami do rogów, przeraziłam się. Były długie, zakrzywione jak u barana.  
– C… Co się dzieję! – krzyknęłam. Poczułam się zdezorientowana i przerażona. Na wszystko co istnieje to musi być koszmar. Zaczęłam nerwowo oddychać, prawie dostałam szoku, gdy poczułam ogromny ból w okolicy dołu pleców. – Nekro… Manto… co się… dzieje?! Boli! B… Boli! – Jęknęłam. Z oczu zaczęły płynąć mi łzy. Złapałam go za ramiona i a on objął mnie. Delikatnie głaskał plecy i trzymał mnie.  
– Rośnie Ci ogon. Będziesz musiała na uczyć się z nim żyć… – Powiedział patrząc mi w oczy.  
Zjechałam na kolana zaciskając palce na jego ubraniu. Oddychałam przez usta, a gdy ból zaczął rozchodzić się przez całe ciało po prosto zawyłam, jak ranione zwierzę.  
– Ja chcę umrzeć! – Powiedziałam błagalnie, zagryzając zęby na wardze do tego stopnia, że zaczęła płynąć mi krew. Wbiłam paznokcie, a raczej pazury w jego ręce. On zacisnął jedynie usta nic nie mówiąc. Patrzył mi w oczy i trzymał się dzielnie. Ja nie wytrzymałam bólu. Osunęłam się w jego ramiona i po raz kolejny straciłam przytomność.  
***  
Gdy otworzyłam oczy mężczyzna spał obejmując wciąż moje nagie ciało. Miał bardzo spokojną twarz, na której dopiero zaczynał pojawiać się zarost. Moje pazury wciąż były wbite w jego ramiona. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, ale nie odezwałam się słowem. Nie chciałam go budzić. A jednak gdy niekontrolowanie poruszyłam ogonem mężczyzna otworzył jednooko i spojrzał na mnie.  
– Spałaś kolejne sześć godzin.. – Mruknął cicho.  
– Nie śpisz?  
– Nie. Medytuję. – Powiedział i przewrócił nas tak, że leżałam pod nim. – Teraz… – Mruknął. Powoli i jak najdelikatniej wysunęłam pazury z jego poranionych ramion. Zacisnął zęby, ale to było tyle. Spojrzałam na krew i pisnęłam, a on tylko spojrzał na rany i prychnął rozbawiony. – Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał, wstając z łóżka. Podszedł do półki z księgami i wyciągnął jedną. Otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie i zaczął wymawiać jakąś formułę.  
– Ja? Dobrze, ale ty…  
Na moich oczach jego poszarpane miejsca zaczęły się goić.  
– Oh! – Powiedziałam jedynie. Mogłam obserwować jego spokojną twarz. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Dotknęłam głowy wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się działo z moim ciałem.– Przepraszam. – Powiedziałam.  
…******…


End file.
